Si Sinatra avait su!
by Maywen
Summary: Fic challenge de Noel: Chloé et Lex passe un Noel dans un lieu qu'ils détestent, ma version de ce que ça pourrait donner.


Une fic en réponse à un challenge de Noel sur le forum Shivers (dédié au Chlex, amateur venez nous rejoindre!).

Un Noel un peu particulier pour Lex et Chloé.

Bonne lecture, Joyeux Noel à l'avance à tous et on oublie pas la review si on a lu. Je ne demande pas un roman pour expliquer ce que vous avez aimé ou pas. Un simple mot du genre "j'aime", "joli" ou autre est très vite fait et permet à l'auteur de voir son public :)

* * *

Les frimas du mois de décembre s'étaient installés depuis quelques jours déjà. Dans la petite ville de Smallville, au-delà des champs et des moulins délaissés par les fermiers préférant la chaleur de leurs habitations, un manoir s'élevait majestueux.

Le facteur s'éloignait à vélo en fredonnant un petit air joyeux de Noel. Il venait de finir sa tournée et il n'en était pas mécontent. La neige avait rendu son travail beaucoup plus laborieux et le manoir était si loin de tout…

Un bruit de vaisselle rencontrant de manière brutale le sol vint briser le calme apparent et des cris s'élevèrent de la demeure.

- Non, non, non et non ! Alexandre Luthor, tu peux me promettre ce que tu veux, me faire du chantage au sexe ou je ne sais quoi encore… Ma réponse est définitive ! Je refuse ! Jamais au grand jamais ! Je n'irai pas ! A point c'est tout !  
- Mais…  
- NON. Cela fait cinq ans. Cinq longues années. Cinq longues et pénibles années où tu m'entraines là-bas pour fêter Noël. C'est au dessus de mes forces.  
- Mais…  
- Et en plus, l'idée de génie de cette année « Venez déguisés ! » Non mais tu te moques de moi ? Jamais !  
- Je me déguiserai pour nous deux, s'il le faut. Mais vient avec moi. Tu sais que je ne peux pas refuser et que je ne peux pas passer un Noel sans toi…

Chloé retint un soupir. Il la rendrait folle à coup sûr mais elle serait intransigeante. Elle n'irait pas. Fin de la discussion.

***

Elle avait accepté. D'ailleurs, comment aurait-elle pu lui résister ? Il arrivait à la faire fondre en un regard alors lui faire changer d'avis n'avait été qu'une formalité. Elle avait craqué quelque part entre un « Amour, je te propose… » et « On fera l'amour pendant quarante huit heures à notre retour. »

Elle vérifia une dernière fois qu'elle n'avait pas oublié son billet – malheureusement non – et elle sortit de sa voiture. S'accordant quelques minutes de répits pour observer les personnes qui se pressaient dans le bus, elle se laissa aller contre la portière. Bien sûr, Lex n'était pas là. Comme chaque année, un problème de dernière minute avait gâché ses plans. Elle le voyait déjà, la moue adorable et les excuses incompréhensibles pour la convaincre que ce n'était pas sa faute.

Elle avait donc pris le bus toute seule et comme chaque année, les couples la dévisageaient telle une bête curieuse. Après avoir enfilé la tenue obligatoire, elle se cala dans le siège et attendit les consignes de sécurité. Elle les connaissait par cœur mais voir les mines atterrées des autres passagers lui mettrait un peu de baume au cœur.

Le voyage était toujours impressionnant mais elle y faisait à peine attention. Lex lui manquait.

Elle se changea en arrivant et malgré son aversion pour ce lieu, ce fut un réel bonheur de quitter cette stupide tenue. Pour la soirée, elle avait choisi de ne porter qu'une simple robe noire agrémentée d'une étole en dentelle. La même que les cinq dernières années. Noel avait perdu de son charme depuis qu'elle était condamnée à venir ici. Elle soupira et se dirigea vers la salle de bal.

Seule avec sa coupe de champagne, elle parcourut le lieu du regard. Des grandes peintures ornaient les murs pour tenter, en vain selon elle, de palier au manque cruel de fenêtres. Elle était entourée de tous ces couples tirés à quatre épingles. Se souvenant alors de ce qu'elle avait dit à son Lex, son fameux « Venez déguisés », elle tiqua un peu.  
Avait-elle mal compris l'invitation ? Elle aurait normalement dû l'appeler pour le prévenir mais elle ne le fit pas.  
Lex Luthor allait regretter de l'avoir encore une fois entrainée aussi loin de la maison.

***

Son entrée fut fracassante.

Bien sûr, il n'avait rien remarqué dans le bus. On avait imposé depuis le début que l'on ne pouvait prendre le bus sans l'uniforme approprié… Une histoire de protection en cas de problèmes. Le sas de désinfection passé, chacun s'était changé. Lui était resté dans son déguisement, bien entendu.  
Il s'attendait à croiser des extraterrestres, des Zorro et autres super-héros et pourtant, chacun était en habits de soirée. Sa Chloé aussi.

- Joli costume, Lex. Très original.  
- Tu savais, n'est ce pas ?  
- Je ne l'ai découvert qu'en entrant dans cette pièce. Mais ça te va bien, tu sais. Tu…

Elle fut interrompue par la comtesse Von Turban. La vieille dame, dans sa belle robe rose pastel, semblait rayonner.

- Un rêve de petite fille qui se réalise grâce à vous deux.  
- Comtesse, je suis ravie que vous appréciiez autant.  
- C'est un miracle, Mme Luthor.  
- Appelez-moi, Chloé.  
- Chloé, votre mari est un homme d'exception. Offrir cette chance à une antiquité comme moi…  
- Vous le méritez, Clara.  
- Si j'avais vingt ans de moins, je tenterais bien de vous séduire malgré ce gout étrange pour les vêtements assez… originaux. Mais n'ayez crainte, Chloé, je doute que quiconque puisse vous faire concurrence. Bonne soirée !

Lex prit sa charmante épouse dans ses bras pour lui murmurer à l'oreille un « Personne ne t'arrive à l'orteil, mi amor ». Elle regarda encore une fois son étrange accoutrement.

- Lex, dis-moi que tu ne vas pas rester avec ça sur le dos…  
- Et bien, c'est saillant et puis, je n'ai rien d'autre à me mettre.  
- Interdit de finir nu ! Tu es à moi. Ne l'oublie pas.  
- Entièrement à toi, Chloé Luthor.  
- Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour être loin d'ici.  
- Suis-moi alors.

Il l'entraina à travers la piste de danse, rattrapa le plateau ainsi que le serveur qu'il avait bousculé, traversa les cuisines et ouvrit une petite porte.  
Chloé fut stupéfaite devant la vision.

- Je croyais que c'était impossible…  
- Rien n'est impossible quand il s'agit de ma Chloé.  
- C'est… merci.  
- Je t'ai éloigné d'elle. Alors… Tu peux au moins l'admirer.

Ils se trouvaient devant une immense baie vitrée. Une immense étendue blanche devant eux et là haut dans le ciel étoilé : la Terre. Ronde et bleue, la parfaite petite Terre. Leur maison. Alors qu'il était sur la Lune. L'endroit le plus ennuyant du monde où se trouvaient des gens tout aussi ennuyant. A l'exception de la comtesse qui était une ancienne amie de la grand-mère de Lex.

- Quand je pense que nous passons Noel tous les ans sur la lune.  
- Je suis désolé.  
- Tu as réussi à créer la première base viable ici. Tu as permis une avancée considérable pour la science avec la découverte de toute l'eau gelée qu'il y avait. Une vie quasi en autarcie ici. C'était de la science fiction avant que tu décides de t'y intéresser.  
- Fais attention, madame Luthor. Ca ressemble à une ode en mon honneur.  
- C'est une ode en ton honneur. Sauf que tu nous obliges à venir ici. A prendre cet horrible bus dans une combinaison de cosmonaute tout aussi horrible.

Il lui jeta un regard contrarié.

- Lex, reconnais-le, tu es ridicule dans ce costume.  
- Du moment que je suis avec toi, je me fous de tout. C'est pour ça que je supporte d'être ici.  
- Supporte ?  
- Confidence pour confidence : je hais cet endroit.  
- Non ?!  
- Si.  
- Tu te moques de moi.  
- Même pas.

Elle était abasourdie. C'était la première fois depuis tout ce temps qu'il lui faisait part de cette aversion. Lui ?!  
Il semblait tellement heureux le jour où il avait enfin posé le pied sur cette base…

- Mais pourquoi…  
- Je suis obligé de venir ici à cause de mes actionnaires. Ils prétendent que ma présence rassure les invités. Que si je n'y vais pas, les gens risquent de conclure trop vite que je n'ai aucune confiance en mes installations et blah et blah et blah…

Elle rit devant son expression agacée.

- Tu sais que si j'avais su plus tôt pour ce sale petit secret…  
- Oui ma douce ?  
- Tu m'aurais soulagée d'un poids. Être la seule à ne pas apprécier de venir sur la lune était vraiment très pesant. J'aime partager tes idées.  
- Si Sinatra avait su !  
- C'est sûr… «Fly me to the moon » la plus grande blague de tous les temps. Elle est belle.

Surpris par l'incohérence de ses propos, il se tourna vers son épouse qui lui indiquait du doigt la Terre.

- Elle l'est mais pas autant que toi.  
- Ca a dû te couter une fortune de faire installer cette baie vitrée.  
- En fait, pas tant que ça. Et c'était pour la meilleure raison du monde, j'avais trop envie de pouvoir admirer la Terre. Tu n'étais que la raison numéro 2.  
- Sale petit… Va chercher notre comtesse préférée. Elle va adorer.

Effectivement, elle adora. Ils passèrent la soirée là. Tous les trois, riant et dégustant tous les plats possibles et imaginables.

- Mais je ne me souvenais pas d'un tel menu…  
- C'est normal, Clara. Ce n'est définitivement pas le menu. C'est le menu Luthor spécial Noel !

A minuit passé de quelques minutes, le couple s'éclipsa pour reprendre le bus. La corvée était enfin finie.

***

Chloé ne pouvait quitter des yeux la Terre. Le voyage était beaucoup trop silencieux au gout de Lex qui ne pu s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer qu'il était quand même plus sexy que cette petite planète.

- Mais bien sûr, c'est juste que… Lex.  
- Oui ?  
- On a un problème.  
- De quel type ?  
- Du type « on ne va pas dans la bonne direction ! ». Lex, on ne va pas atterrir au bon endroit !  
- Tout est sous contrôle, ma Craquinette. Les rennes du père Noel ont été bloqués dans une tempête de sable en plein milieu du Sahara. Et donc, comme ils doivent être au plus tôt au pole nord pour que père Noel ne soit pas en retard au diner organisé par mère Noel, il emprunte notre ligne de bus.  
- Pardon ?  
- Le père Noel te remet le bonjour d'ailleurs.  
- Lex…  
- Je t'aime aussi, mon chaton.  
- Mais Lex !  
- On va atterrir dans un lieu magique. J'étais en retard parce que les guirlandes n'avaient pas été livrées à temps pour permettre d'éclairer notre parcours. J'ai dû aussi faire installer une piste d'atterrissage dans le jardin.

Muette, Chloé prit pleinement conscience de ce qu'il disait. Dans le jardin. Celui du manoir. Il y avait une piste d'atterrissage pour un bus spatial dans son jardin…

***

Confortablement installée dans les bras de son époux, Chloé savourait le feu de cheminée qui crépitait dans l'âtre. Son Noel était enfin magique. Deux immenses sapins avaient été installés devant le manoir et la façade était littéralement couverte de guirlandes lumineuses.

- Lex, je t'aime. Et je t'aimerai encore plus l'année prochaine quand tu m'annonceras que l'on ne doit pas aller sur la lune pour le réveillon.  
- On ne devra pas y aller. J'ai offert nos places à la famille de la comtesse.  
- Vrai ?  
- Vrai !

Le plus fabuleux de tous les Noel ! Enfin…

- Lex…  
- Oui ?  
- Tu vas être papa…


End file.
